Deserving Couple
by MangaMamma
Summary: Wufei shows up to help Duo pack. Along the way, fond memories prompt Fei to ask, what am I to you Duo Maxwell?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Gundam is not my property. I just like to play make believe.

**A/N**: Shounen Ai; 2x5 pairing. This is my first attempt at writing a Gundam story. Hope it's not too blasphemous character wise. I tried to keep the boys relatively in character.

**Deserving Pair**

**Chapter 1**

Wufei drove along, silently cursing himself for his weakness. Ever since he'd become partners with Duo Maxwell in the Preventors Organization over two years ago, he'd developed a…..soft spot….for the man with the chestnut braid and deep purple eyes. And it was only a year ago that he'd faced the reality that he was in love with his partner. _Gods! I have to stop letting him talk me into things_! Wufei sighed and gripped the steering wheel just a little tighter. _Damn it_!

**Two Days Ago**

"'Fei! Hey partner! So what time should I expect you this weekend?"

Wufei eyed his partner suspiciously as he bounded up to the lunch table and sat down, all smiles.

"What are you talking about?"

"I need your help in packing up this weekend."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Pleeease! We've been on mission after mission and I haven't had time and I'm supposed to move next weekend."

"It's not my fault you can't get your act together. I will not support your procrastination Maxwell."

They sat there at the lunch table, Wufei trying to ignore his partner who was now pulling out all the stops to get him to help. He tried to keep his attention on the report before him but he glanced over at Duo and it was all over.

Those big, purple eyes that were so deep you could drown in them were aimed at him and they pleaded with him, the partner, the best friend, to help. And then there was his mouth. Wufei had known Duo long enough that he could detect the smallest change in his facial expression. He'd been watching him for years. And when Duo really wanted something from Wufei, he'd let that bottom lip pout just enough to destroy the man's resolve.

"Alright, fine. I'll help you Maxwell."

"Yes! Thanks partner!"

"Now may I please get back to my lunch and report?"

"I can't let you do that 'Fei. Your break is for you, not more reports."

Before Wufei could protest, Duo snatched the report and held it behind his back. "I'll give it back when you finish eating."

"I'm not some child Maxwell. Hand it over now or I will force you to in front of everyone here."

Duo knew he was in trouble by the tone in the Preventor's voice and the calm demeanor he presented. When Wufei was mad, he never showed it. When he was yelling, he wasn't really mad.

Regardless, Duo saw it as his responsibility to watch out for his friend and reading reports while on your break was not healthy.

"As soon as you finished eating 'Fei."

"Maxwell…"

"'Fei…."

Duo's singsong voice and smile set Wufei off and he lunged for his partner who quickly sidestepped him and put some distance between them.

Wufei didn't care how many people were watching. He was going to get that report back if it was the last thing he did. And he was now wiling to hurt his partner a little to do it to teach him a lesson. He raced for Duo who started running out of the cafeteria.

It took Wufei ten minutes of chasing Duo around to finally catch him and wrestle the report from his hands. As he sat there, straddling Duo's hips, triumphant in his retrieval, he heard someone clearing their voice behind him.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything….personal…gentlemen."

Wufei jumped up and faced his superior, Lady Une with an appropriately embarrassed face.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was merely retrieving a report from Maxwell."

"Believe him. He couldn't handle me if he tried."

"MAXWELL!"

Wufei took the few steps to his smirking partner and yanked him up by his collar so their faces were inches apart.

"Why must you make such ridiculous and tasteless comments like that! And in front of Lady Une no less! Have you no pride? No shame? No respect for me!"

"Oh, just get a room you two."

Lady Une walked away and Wufei looked after her, mortified. Duo slipped from the slack fingers of his partner and straightened his uniform.

"Take it easy 'Fei. She was just kidding."

Stunned onyx eyes turned to him and Duo almost felt sorry for Wufei. Almost. He had to learn to lighten up a little. He winked at his partner and threw an arm around his shoulder, leading him back to their desks.

"And I was kidding too." Duo leaned in close to Wufei's ear and whispered seductively, "I know you could **_handle _**me 'Fei."

Wufei growled as he shoved Duo against the wall and kept walking. "You're impossible Maxwell!"

**Back in the Present**

Wufei sat at the traffic light, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He looked over to his right and saw someone on a motorcycle waiting for the light. The person was obviously a sport rider. Clothes and bike full of bright colors and logos. Wufei smirked and turned back to stare at the light.

Duo loved to ride, but he wasn't into racing. He was happy to throw on his weathered leather jacket and a helmet and take off for the mountains or just ride down the highway. It still amazed him that someone who was obviously a people person, desired time to himself. He understood the inclination to be alone, but then again, he only tolerated most people.

Duo was the complete opposite. He was outgoing, friendly and very open with people. Or so they thought. Wufei doubted many others had seen the real Duo. They'd been partners with the Preventors for over two years now and he'd come to know the real Duo Maxwell. Everyone knew the happy, friendly prankster. That's what he wants them to see. But there's another Duo.

For one thing, he's a lot smarter than he lets on. And that always confused Wufei. Why would you want people to think you're not as smart as you really are?

Wufei had also seen the quiet, vulnerable side of his partner. During an especially long mission, Duo had been spending a lot of time sequestered in his room and Wufei had decided to confront him about it one night.

"Duo? May I come in?"

He heard his partner scrambling around as he answered.

"Uh….just give me a second 'Fei! I'm not decent!" More noise and Duo's muffled curses. When Duo opened the door he was smiling, a bit breathless and he looked guilty as hell to Wufei. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Wufei craned his neck around Duo, scanning the room. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Duo waved the man in and left the door open, then made his way over to his bed, throwing himself on the bouncy mattress. "What's on your mind 'Fei?"

Wufei chose to lean against the dresser, arms crossed over his chest. "You've been spending a lot of time in your room during this mission. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine."

"You're not sick?"

"Nope."

"Then I want an explanation. I've known you long enough to know that this is not acceptable behavior from you."

"'Fei, I'm telling you---"

"Shh! What's that noise?" Wufei pushed off the dresser, his senses alert.

"What noise? I didn't hear any…." Duo was quickly on his feet and reaching out to stop his partner as the man made his way over to the closet door. "No! Don't go in there!"

Wufei opened the door and found the source of the sound. There, on the floor, nestled in a basket and blankets were four orange striped kittens, mewling and clamoring over each other to get out of the basket.

"Maxwell."

"Don't be mad. I can explain." Duo pushed past Wufei and kneeled on the floor, petting the appreciative kittens. "You remember that warehouse we checked out that turned out to be a bust? Well, I found these guys there. They were still pretty clean and looked healthy enough so I figured they were just recently abandoned."

"But why would you bring them back here?"

"Because no living creature should ever know what it feels like to be abandoned 'Fei."

Wufei wondered how he should respond. Or **_if_** he should respond. Duo's voice was so full of sorrow and when he looked up at Wufei, a kitten snuggled under his chin, his eyes big purple saucers of sadness, Wufei's heart hurt. _My friend is upset. I should comfort him. But how_?

"Maxwell? Are you--?"

Duo put the kitten back down in the basket, quickly swiping away the tear that had escaped. He knew Wufei didn't like to see weakness, especially in his partner. And nothing said 'I'm weak' more than crying over a kitten. He took a deep breath and kept his attention on the basket of soft fur.

"Ever since I was a kid, I've seen so much death, pain and suffering. When Father Maxwell died saving my life, that's when I vowed to put an end to all of it. But ultimately, me and Deathscythe just kept the cycle going. I thought that by working with the Preventors I could finally begin to achieve that goal. But I don't see that happening."

"Then you're blind Maxwell. We live in a time of relative peace. There is no war to fight."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Duo slumped back against the doorframe and grabbed another kitten, letting the playful thing bat at his finger with its tiny paws. "I just….I don't know…..I realize rescuing a litter of stupid kittens isn't going to balance out my karma enough to get into heaven, but it's something, you know?"

Finally Wufei got it. This wasn't about rescuing some kittens. This was about Duo trying to come to terms with his past and his beliefs. He still wore the small gold cross around his neck. Wufei wondered every now and again if he still wore it because it had been a gift from Father Maxwell, or because he still held onto his faith. Now he knew. It amazed him that someone who was so sensitive to such matters, could have been such an effective killing machine during the war. _Perhaps there's more to Shinigami than meets the eye…_.

But Wufei still wasn't sure what to do for his partner who was in obvious need of comforting. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to reach out and pull Duo into his arms and kiss away the tears, but he wouldn't dare. _That's not what he wants or needs from me_. So instead, Wufei knelt down and reached out, gently wiping away the trail of tears marring the beautiful face.

He couldn't tell Duo that he was going to heaven. He had no right to make such statements. That was for some other power to decide. But he could assure him of other things.

"I think you did the right thing Maxwell. We'll find all of them good homes."

Duo kept his head bowed, even as he felt the gentle touch of Wufei's cool hands. But at his partner's words he looked up, a mixture of surprise and gratitude in his eyes.

"Thanks 'Fei."

Silence reigned for several minutes and Wufei wasn't sure what to do until Duo slowly reached up for Wufei, a small frown on his face. The Chinese man froze. _What's he doing? Oh god, I shouldn't have touched him like that. _

Duo's hand traveled up and reached behind Wufei, easily pulling the string out of his hair. Shiny ebony tresses fell around Wufei's face and Duo smiled.

"That was easier than I thought."

Wufei's heart was racing and he knew his cheeks were blazing red. He was thankful for the little bit of coverage his loose hair afforded. He watched as Duo paid him no regard and used the string to play with the kittens.

He wasn't sure if he should laugh or bang his head into the wall. _How stupid could I be? Of course he would never think of making a move on me_.

Duo looked over at Wufei and saw the man lost in his thoughts. And by the look on his face, they weren't good so he immediately disrupted them.

"You look good 'Fei."

Wufei blinked himself out of his reverie at Duo's words. "What?" It sounded harsher than he would have liked but Duo didn't seem to take offense.

"Your hair. It looks really good down. You should wear it that way more often."

Wufei had always worn his hair back for fear of seeming too effeminate. It's not that he would ever classify himself as 'pretty', but he had been teased a lot when he was younger so he had been careful to make sure his hair was always tied back. Even when he was alone it rarely came loose.

"We'll see Maxwell."

Duo returned to playing with the kittens when he saw the slightest of curves at the corner of Wufei's mouth. The pair remained in Duo's room for the rest of the night playing with the kittens and giving them names.

When they returned from their mission two weeks later, they found homes for three of the four kittens. The fourth refused to leave Wufei's side and Duo convinced him that he wouldn't be happy in another home so Wufei had reluctantly agreed to keep the needy kitten. And although he grumbled about it for months, he secretly enjoyed the kitten's company and he and Nataku enjoyed a nice quiet life together.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei pulled up in front of the safe house and headed for the front door, bracing himself for the chaos that he would be facing. He entered the house but it was completely quiet with no sign of Duo or the mess he expected.

"Maxwell?"

"In here!"

Wufei made his way to the living room where he found his partner sitting on the sofa, reading. The room was immaculate.

"Hey there 'Fei."

Wufei took in the entire sight before him, incredulous. "Why is nothing packed? Where are the boxes? How could you ask me over to help you and then sit there on your ass?"

Duo's smile never wavered under the glinting onyx eyes that were aimed at him. He knew Wufei was irked, sure. But he wasn't really mad.

"Uh…I was waiting for you, the boxes are in the dining room, I asked you because you're my friend, and I didn't want to start because I know you have a system for everything which I'm sure includes packing."

"Hmph. Not everything."

Duo heard the mumbled reply and saw Wufei's cheeks color slightly and he smiled that much more as he tossed the book on the table and followed the man into the dining room to get some boxes. _Gotcha 'Fei_!

"Where do you want to start?"

"Living room. We can pack up my books and movies."

The two friends made their way back into the living room and Duo directed Wufei to a bookcase in the corner.

"That whole case is mine. If you want to get those, I'll sift through the movies."

Wufei started at the top, working his way down. He had cleared the top shelf and started on the second when he started noticing the titles. The Art of War, The Sayings of Zhuang Zi, Three Chinese Poets, The Rise and Fall of the Empires…..

"Maxwell. All these books are yours?"

"Yeah." He didn't look up from his task of sorting movies. He knew what Wufei was thinking, he just wasn't sure if his partner would ask about them.

"I don't mean to sound insulting, but why would you have these books?"

Duo chuckled and looked up, "Well, what do you expect me to do when you only read me part of a book?"

"Me? What do I have---?"

Wufei stopped and looked up at the bookcase again, scanning the titles. Almost every book on the case was one he owned. And he couldn't be certain, but from what Duo was saying, at one point, he had read snippets of each of them to his partner.

"Oh. I see."

He ran his fingertips along the spines, remembering back to when they went on long missions together. He would sit down in a quiet corner, late at night and read a book. It was the only chance he ever got to read on missions and he refused to stop reading just so he could carry out a mission. And one night, Duo found him and asked to join him.

"Do you mind?"

"No. But I am reading Maxwell. I do not wish to carry on a conversation right now."

Duo just shrugged. "What are you reading?"

"It's a collection of Chinese myths and fables."

Wufei turned his attention back to his book and started reading.

"Well….may I join you?"

"You already are Maxwell."

"No, I mean, may I read along with you? Your book."

"You want to read this book with me?"

"Yeah. I can sit here," Duo moved over and sat shoulder to shoulder with his partner and leaned over to read the text. "And I can read along too."

Wufei just stared at his partner. _Was he serious? Since when did he enjoy reading? He must be insanely bored if he's willing to read with me._ He closed his eyes and sighed. He never noticed how warm Duo was before. Or how heavy.

"No, this isn't going to work. Lean up. You're too heavy."

"Then lean on me. I don't mind."

He studied the man sitting next to him and realized he genuinely wanted to be next to him, reading. _But why_?

"Ok, compromise. How about I read the book aloud? That way neither of us has to lean on the other and you may enjoy the book as well. Is that acceptable?"

Duo smiled and scooted down to the floor, lying on his back, hands behind his head.

"Very acceptable. Thanks 'Fei."

And thus started a tradition between Wufei and Duo. Whenever they were on extended missions, Duo would sit down with Wufei on some nights and he would listen as Wufei read aloud whatever book he had at the time.

But Wufei had no idea that Duo had continued reading the books. He felt a twinge in his chest that he couldn't identify. _Pride? Am I proud that he chose to continue reading the books? Flattered? It seems his books of choice are all books I would choose. But why has he never mentioned it? We could have sat down and discussed them. _

"Uh, 'Fei? Hello over there."

Wufei blinked a few times and turned to Duo who was giving him a questioning look.

"What?" His voice was sharp. He hated being caught off guard.

"Nothing. You just zoned out."

"Hmph."

Duo continued to sift through the movies and he would occasionally glance over at Wufei who didn't seem to be paying him any mind. He thought for sure Wufei would have more to say about the books but he just seemed to withdraw into himself. Realization dawned on Duo and he mentally kicked himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I wasn't thinking. Now he knows I went behind his back and read all the same books. I look like some freaking stalker! But he isn't mad. That much I can tell. But what is he thinking?_

Wufei returned to packing books, trying to ignore Duo's occasional glances at him. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh before, but Duo didn't seem angry so that left Wufei wondering…._What is he thinking_?

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Gundam is not my property. I just like to play make believe.

**A/N**: Shounen Ai; 2x5 pairing

Thanks to all that reviewed the story! You're so kind! I sure hope this second and final chapter is deserving of your earlier praise.

**Deserving Pair**

**Chapter 2**

The living room was finished quickly enough which left them the kitchen, the workout room and Duo's bedroom. So they made their way upstairs to the bedroom, boxes in hand.

When Wufei stepped into the room, he stopped as the overwhelming scent of Old Spice surrounded him. _Maxwell._ He'd worn it for years and Wufei could pick it out anywhere, anytime.

Wufei started to look around the room. Duo's sanctuary, the space that was completely his and represented him best, was laid out before him. He wasn't surprised that the walls were cluttered with scrolls, posters, pictures. There was a corner shelf unit that seemed to hold miscellaneous knickknacks and such that Wufei assumed sentimental for their lack of similarity. As he headed to inspect them a little more closely, something caught his attention on the dresser.

"I figure we can start with the stuff in my closet. I've already set aside clothes for the week. Pretty easy since I have to wear a uniform."

When he didn't get a response, Duo looked over to see Wufei standing at his dresser, looking at something rather intently. He walked over and saw that it was a picture of all their friends at a picnic from over a year ago.

"That was a great day, wasn't it?"

Wufei stared at the happy people in the picture and when his gaze fell upon one smiling individual, he felt that stabbing pain in his heart again. The one he always got whenever he thought of Heero.

The picnic would be the last time they would all be together. Six months later, Heero was dead. Without a war to fight and not liking the politics involved with the Preventors, he found himself with no missions to follow. He left for L2 and at first he kept in touch with people regularly. As the months wore on, his calls got less frequent.

Quatre had managed to track Heero down and persuade him to attend the picnic. He showed up seeming like the same old Heero and just offered apologies for his lack of calls by saying he'd been working really hard.

No one knew Heero was wallowing in depression. No one suspected that the 'Perfect Soldier' would have such a weakness. Heero was a survivor. Heero was unstoppable. Heero ultimately drank himself to death. Apparently Heero's perfect body was very prone to liver failure.

The landlord had contacted Duo first. Heero had him as an emergency contact. Wufei cringed when he remembered how utterly broken Duo was when he found him, hours later, crying and cowering in a corner of the kitchen in this very house. It took Wufei hours to calm the young man down, cradling him and soothing him until he eventually fell asleep in his arms.

For a full week after Heero's death, Duo didn't speak to anyone. He attended the funeral then sat around the house, silent. Everyone had tried to get him to talk but he would just sigh or walk away. Wufei didn't let Duo out of his sight. He forced his friend to eat, but not much else. He let him come out of his grief on his own, which he did one night as they sat in the living room in silence. Wufei was sitting in his favorite chair reading and Duo was on the sofa just staring at the TV.

Suddenly Duo turned the TV off and came over to sit on the floor next to Wufei, laying his head on his leg. Wufei reached out and stroked the chestnut hair, hoping the action was as soothing to Duo as it was to him.

"Thanks 'Fei."

Wufei's hand stopped at the sound of Duo's voice. _He spoke! Thank the gods_! Wufei returned his attention to Duo's hair with a small smile on his face.

"You're very welcome Maxwell."

It had taken Duo another two weeks before he was talking to anyone other than Wufei and another few months before he could be considered back to normal. They had all wondered what they did wrong, what they'd missed, to allow Heero to do such a thing to himself.

"We can't keep blaming ourselves 'Fei."

Wufei started at the soft, deep voice next to his ear that broke through his memories. _How did he know what I was thinking? Am I that transparent_?

"I know. I was just….remembering." Wufei looked at the happy faces in the picture. "You had me scared Maxwell."

"Huh?"

A ghost of a frownpassed over Wufei's lips. "I thought I would never hear your voice again."

"Heh, I wouldn't let you off hat easy."

Duo reached out to take the picture and when his hand overlapped with Wufei's, he stopped. He felt a little jolt at the sensation of the cool, smooth fingers. He looked at Wufei to see those onyx eyes looking back at him. _He looks so…..lost. Is it because of Heero? Or something else? And why can't I let go of his hand_? _Damn it! If I don't let go soon he's going to get suspicious or pissed and neither one is good. I have to get a grip! I'm acting like I've never been alone with him before!_

They stared at each other, neither moving nor making a sound until suddenly the phone rang. Both jumped and the picture fell to the floor, forgotten, as both men retracted their hands.

Wufei left and escaped to the bathroom while Duo answered the phone. He splashed some water on his face and watched the water drip from his nose into the basin. _I can do this. I'm his friend. He needs a **friend**. He **wants** a friend. Nothing else_. He took a few deep calming breathes before returning to Duo's room.

"….Yeah, no that's ok. But thanks for thinking of me……I have company……No. I've set aside the whole day to spend with him…..Forget it. You can't have him, he's mine…..Look, I'll call you later in the week. Bye."

"Did you just tell someone that I belong to you Maxwell?"

Duo turned around, cheeks flushed, but playful smile in place. "Heh, y-yeah I did and you should thank me." Duo chuckled at the raised eyebrow. _How does he do that? I can't do that_. "That was Aiko. She wanted to know if I wanted to go out with her and some friends tonight. I told her I couldn't because I was spending time with you instead. Then she tries to get me to bring you. That's when I told her, well, uh, what I told her. Anyway, if we'd have gone out with them, she would have sunk her talons in you quicker than you could draw your katana."

"Really?" _Duo's rambling. He's nervous_.

"Yup."

"Well thank you. But if you want to go out with your friends, I understand. I can come back and help you later in the week. Besides, you make it sound like we're on a date. And I'm sorry Maxwell, but this is not my idea of a date."

Duo's smile faded. "Are you saying you want to leave?"

"No."

The smile returned and Duo continued to pack. "Good. Because I had planned on you being here all day."

"Really."

"Yeah." Duo gave Wufei his best smile. He was glad Wufei didn't want to leave. He really had planned on spending the whole day with his friend. In preparation, Duo had cleaned the house, and made sure to have supplies on hand to make Wufei's favorite dinner and dessert. Then suddenly it dawned on him. _I prepared for it like it was date_!

Wufei tried to read the message in the sparkling purple eyes aimed at him. _He's telling the truth. But he's also hiding something. What mischief is he up to now_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo and Wufei started on opposite ends of the room, Duo in the closet and Wufei emptying dressers. They had just moved on to removing things from the walls when Wufei felt a twinge in his stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, starved."

"Would you like to go out and get something to eat at _The Grill_?"

"Actually, I thought I might cook for you. A sort of 'thank you' for helping today. I'm sure you had better things to do with your day."

Wufei didn't bother to look up from his packing. He had no plans for today. He would have probably spent the day alone. Again. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but spending time with Duo was always preferable.

"So what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking I'd make pancakes."

Wufei's head shot up and he saw that knowing smile on Duo's face. The one that said 'I know your weaknesses'.

"Sounds good. I'll finish up this box and join you in the kitchen."

Duo winked at him and left to start dinner, leaving an agonized Wufei sitting on his bedroom floor. _What is going on today? He seems…different. But not. Does he know I'm in love with him and he's just trying to put me at ease? Let me know he understands but still wants to be my friend? But there's no way he could possibly know! Which means he's completely unaware of how much he's torturing me today_!

Wufei gathered the rest of the miscellaneous stuff around him with a growl and put it in the box in one big armload. He closed the box and was about to label it when a book, half peeking out from under the bed caught his eye.

He reached out for the well-worn tome and a bunch of papers fell out. Wufei gathered up the various pieces and started to shove them back in the book when a familiar face caught his eye. It was his face. Among the pieces of paper were pictures of him. They looked like pictures that were taken with a surveillance camera. They were surprisingly clear. One picture was Wufei sitting curled up in a chair in the living room reading, his glasses sitting low on his nose. The other was a picture of him working out with his katana. He was shirtless, his hair was falling out and his katana was poised as if he were ready to strike.

Wufei started to sift through the other pieces of paper. There was a picture of who he assumed to be Reverend Maxwell and his wife with a small boy. _Maxwell. He can't be more than ten in this picture_. Duo had told Wufei a little about his time living with them, but he never offered up a picture. This one was cracked in a few places and two of the edges were singed.

There was another picture of a couple that Wufei didn't recognize at all. The picture looked as if it had been crumpled up many times. It was in bad shape and it was kind of hard to make out all of the features of the couple. Then Wufei saw it. The resemblance. She had chestnut hair and a round face. And he had deep purple eyes. This was a picture of Duo's parents.

Wufei suddenly felt awful for looking through Duo's private belongings. _I don't know what the loose pieces of paper were. But he has a picture of his biological parents, foster parents and two of me obviously taken without my knowing_. The pages of the book itself looked handwritten. Most likely a journal of some sort. He'd obviously hidden it under the bed but it must have been revealed as they cleaned.

He closed the book and shoved it back under the bed, then sat there, his mind full of more questions than he had answers for. Wufei rubbed his face to clear his mind when he heard Duo yelling for him from downstairs.

"Hey! You didn't fall asleep up there, did ya?"

Wufei labeled the box he'd finished and headed downstairs for dinner. He would figure out the mystery of the pictures later.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei came downstairs to find Duo finishing off a stack of steaming pancakes. He chuckled as Duo showed off by flipping a pancake high in the air and watching it land on the growing stack perfectly.

"Smells delicious Maxwell."

"Of course it does! They're my pancakes!"

The pair sat down and enjoyed dinner, Wufei delighting in the sweet taste of the pancakes. He hadn't had Duo's pancakes in ages. It was one of his few culinary indulgences. One that he could never refuse.

The two of them made quick work of the stack of pancakes. As Wufei wiped the last of the syrup away with his last piece of pancake, Duo watched him. He'd always been complimented on his cooking. You have to cook well to eat well, right? But he still considered Wufei's enthusiastic reaction to his pancakes the highest compliment he ever received. The typically reserved man seemed to relish the pancakes with a rarely seen gusto.

When Wufei swallowed his last bite and reached for his drink, he discovered his friend watching him. He managed to suppress the blush that wanted to make itself known, but he couldn't stop himself from swallowing hard.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

Wufei just stared at his friend. He didn't know what to say. Here was yet another example of why he was in danger of losing his mind today.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei helped Duo clean the dishes, the latter refusing to allow his friend to do the dishes by himself as a thank you for dinner. Duo dried the last dish, put it away and turned to Wufei who was looking out the backdoor, his back to Duo.

"Ok. So now what?"

Wufei didn't turn around. He didn't need to. He could see Duo's eyes fixed on him in the reflection in the window. "What about your bedroom?"

"I'll finish it myself this week."

Now Wufei turned around, not sure he was ready to leave Duo just yet. But if there was no more packing to be done…. "Are you sure? I'm here."

"That's ok. I wouldn't want you to find anything you're not supposed to."

Wufei's cheeks instantly went red, thoughts of the pictures and journal he found coming to mind. Duo saw his friend's discomfort and pounced.

"Don't get all shy on me 'Fei. Every man has a porn stash."

His paranoia and embarrassment gone, Wufei bridled at Duo's off-color comment.

"What!"

"You heard me. I like you and all and I know we've shared a lot together, but a man's porn is sacred."

"Maxwell!"

Wufei followed the laughing Preventor out into the living room where he plopped down on the sofa with a sigh."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm settling in for the lecture."

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you going to lecture me about my crude comments just now? Tell me how it was inappropriate and uncalled for and such things should never be mentioned? Even between friends?"

"N-no. No! I was going to tell you to stop running your mouth and get back to work."

Duo's face fell and Wufei wondered if he was truly disappointed that he would not be receiving a lecture.

"Oh." Duo sat up, elbows leaning on his knees, staring straight ahead. "Ok. Well, I guess we can pack up the kitchen then."

Duo got up and walked past Wufei, back into the kitchen. A slightly confused Wufei followed, retrieving some boxes from the dining room and the two packed in silence for a few moments.

"Maxwell? Do I really lecture you a lot?"

A soft chuckle sounded from behind the cabinet and Duo's face peeked around the open door. "No. But usually a comment that makes you blush earns me some sort of reprimand."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to."

"Don't apologize. I like it. Your eyes get that glint in them and your cheeks are flushed and your body's tense and you stand there and yell at me. It's great."

"How can you say that?"

"Because in that moment, you've let all your guards down. You don't care about what other people think, you don't refrain from saying things that I **_know_** you want to say. You don't worry about showing the refined, honorable image of the heir to the Dragon Clan. You're just alive and crazy, and I enjoy seeing that side of you."

Wufei leaned against the counter, disbelieving of what he had just heard. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Get back to work."

The second of anger Wufei felt for Duo's comment was washed away by the smiling man on the floor.

"Hmph. Baka."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The kitchen only yielded two large boxes which were now stacked with the boxes in the living room.

"Now what?"

"Dessert."

"Dessert?"

"Of course. You think I'd make you dinner and no dessert? What kind of friend do you think I am? Sit down, I'll bring it out."

Wufei slumped down onto the sofa and tilted his head back, eyes closed. This day had been draining on him mentally more than physically and Duo cooking him his favorite dinner, and now dessert was only making things worse. _Maybe I'm over thinking things. Maxwell is always accusing me of doing it. Maybe he's right. I'm helping my friend and he's thanking me by making me dinner and dessert. Perfectly logical with no hidden meanings_.

"Here we go."

Wufei opened his eyes to see a tray placed before him and his eyes widened.

"I thought you might like it. Dig in."

_How did he get such beautiful strawberries? They're not in season for another two months_. Wufei looked over at Duo who was now sitting next to him on the sofa, an expectant look on his face.

"You've outdone yourself Maxwell."

Duo just smiled and gestured to the tray. Wufei made himself a plate of his favorite dessert and sat back to enjoy, deciding to forget all his questions about today and just enjoy the moment. _I am over thinking things. I should just enjoy spending time with Maxwell_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dessert finished, the two slumped back in the forgiving sofa.

"I don't wanna move."

Wufei stared straight ahead at the table with the now empty tray. He didn't even want to think about how much they just ate. Granted, they had sat there for almost two hours, but that was beside the point. Wufei let his eyes roam over the room, the empty bookcases, the entertainment center, his favorite chair that he'd spent hours reading in.

_Just like Maxwell's picture_.

Suddenly he found himself discreetly scanning the room for where the camera would have been placed to get such a picture. The chair hadn't moved in four years so it would have had to be somewhere along the railing along the second floor landing that overlooked the living room. But taking secretive pictures didn't seem Duo's style. He'd just walk right up to you and take the picture.

"Hey 'Fei? Why do you call me Maxwell? Why won't you use my first name?"

Wufei looked over at Duo who was intently watching him. And for some reason, he was having trouble reading his face. Normally, he could read it like a book. But today…today Duo was hiding something from him and he was doing a very good job.

"Do you know what Maxwell means?" Duo simply shook his head 'no'. "It's Latin. It means 'great'. And that is why I call you Maxwell."

"You think I'm…..great?"

"Whatever you put your mind to, you accomplish. You are always…. .Maxwell. Although your paperwork could use some help."

"That's what I have you for."

"Is that all?"

"Huh?"

Wufei's heart was pounding and he was quite sure he was out of his mind, probably a result of the high blood sugar he was experiencing from his overindulgence in sweet foods. But he'd endured enough torture today. He wanted some answers.

"What….what do I mean to you?"

Duo slowly sat up and faced his friend and partner, his eyes never leaving the onyx ones fixed on him. They were demanding answers he wasn't sure he was willing to give. He knew he'd screwed up a few times today, but he'd tried to cover his bases. _Does he know how I really feel? What do I do? Lie? No. I've always been honest with 'Fei. No reason to stop now._

"Well….um….honestly?" He took a deep breath and braced for the worst. "You mean….everything to me 'Fei." He saw the shock in his friend's eyes and he dropped his head, focusing on his hands that were fidgeting in his lap. "You….you're my partner, you're my best friend….I've revealed things to you that nobody else knows…..and you're always there for me when I need you and I try to do the same for you. But it's more than that and I understand if you hate me for this but," he looked up at the surprised face and just kept talking before he lost his nerve, "whenever I look at you, or we're sitting real close like this, I just want to---"

Wufei quickly cupped Duo's face and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Then he backed off a bit and gently kissed the soft lips he had captured. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against Duo's, but still held his face within his hands.

"I could never hate you Maxwell. How could I hate the person I love most in this world?"

Duo's head snapped back and Wufei thought he might have said too much. Maybe Duo just had some crush or it was just a physical thing.

"You love me? But….why? H-how?"

"I realized it awhile ago. Probably that night I found you with Nataku and his siblings."

"That was almost….eight months ago. Why didn't you say anything? Didn't you trust me?"

"It had nothing to do with trusting you with my feelings Maxwell. You have shown no inclination towards men since I've known you. You're constantly going out with women. Why would I think that you could return my feelings?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"And as for the why," Wufei reached out and brushed some chestnut bangs from Duo's eyes, a wistful smile on his face, "my reason is simple. You constantly amaze me Maxwell. You are a carefree, beautiful creature and I don't see how anyone couldn't love you."

Duo felt his heart melt and the tears start down his cheeks. So long…so long he'd admired and loved this man secretly while standing by his side and being his friend. And now, to find out he had been suffering the same torment…..

"We're both so stupid 'Fei."

Wufei chuckled as he wiped the tears from Duo's cheeks. "Yes we are Maxwell. I guess that means we deserve each other, yes?"

Duo nodded his head in agreement as he leaned forward and kissed Wufei, murmuring 'yes' between kisses as he worked his way up and onto Wufei's lap, straddling the man's legs. When they stopped to breathe, Duo sat back, his hands on Wufei's chest.

"So what happens now?"

"I would think that would be obvious." He saw the blush on his love's cheeks and he couldn't hold back a smirk. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I was referring to packing."

"Packing! Are you serious?"

"Very." Wufei nudged Duo off his lap and he grabbed the shocked Shinigami's hand and led him upstairs. "We haven't finished your bedroom yet."

"But--"

Wufei swung around and pulled Duo close, their lips brushing as he spoke. His eyes and voice made his intentions very clear.

"I refuse to stay the night in a messy room Maxwell."

Then Wufei kissed Duo with all the passion he'd been holding onto for so long. He no longer had to hold back, or hide from this man again. He could tell him and show him how much he loved him without fear.

Duo's mind was swimming. Finally tasting Wufei's lips, and holding him in his arms and hearing that he was loved by the one man he truly loved, sent Duo's mind into overload. He clutched at Wufei as the man pushed him into the bedroom door, fumbling for the doorknob, eventually opening it and pushing them through.

They kept moving into the bedroom and the back of Duo's knees ran into the bed and they collapsed in a heap. The pair rolled around on the bed, kissing, licking, biting, moaning, all the while slowly stripping each other.

"'Fei? You said….ahhhh…that we….ssshhhuuu…"

"Forget what….mmmm….I….oh god…..said…."

"'K."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**The Morning After**

Wufei woke up to something tickling his nose. He wiggled his nose and opened his eyes to see that it was Duo's hair causing the sensation. His face is nestled in the unbound chestnut locks and his arms and legs are wrapped protectively around Duo's body. He smiles a sleepy, satisfied smile and closes his eyes again, content to sleep in as long as he has Duo's warm body next to him.

He wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he woke up the second time, it was from the feel of soft lips peppering his face with feather-light kisses. Wufei moaned and kept his eyes closed, content to let Duo do as he pleased.

"Hey sleepy head. You ever going to wake up?"

"No."

Wufei smiled as he held Duo tight and rolled over, resting all of Duo's weight on him. He loved the feel of his body under Duo's, the long chestnut hair falling around their faces, acting as curtains to keep the world at bay.

Onyx eyes opened to smiling purple orbs. "Good morning Maxwell."

"Good morning 'Fei. You ready to get out of bed? It's almost noon."

"Noon!"

Wufei shoved Duo aside as he sat up and looked at the clock. _11:45a.m._ _Sleeping in is one thing, but sleeping until noon is just plain lazy_! He quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

Duo chuckled to see Wufei panic over something so trivial. _I bet he's never overslept a day in his life. God bless him_. Once he heard the water running, Duo slid out of bed and went in to join him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"You're a bad influence Maxwell."

Duo just gave Wufei his best innocent look. "What? All I did was shower with you to conserve water. You're the one who grabbed me and--"

"There's no way you're going to pin this on me! You kept rubbing up against me on purpose all wet and….soapy. I…I simply had no choice."

Duo delighted in the slight blush on Wufei's cheeks. _Even after we've slept together, he still blushes. How utterly adorable_.

"You just _had_ to have me, huh? Right there on the bathroom floor. You couldn't wait until we made it six feet into the safe, _carpeted_ bedroom?"

Wufei looked away trying to hide his embarrassment over his lack of self control which put him in such a predicament. Before Duo could tease his lover any further, Sally came back into the small doctor's office.

"Ok, good news. You don't have a concussion. You'll have a welt for awhile though. Be thankful."

Wufei met the doctor's eyes and he could see she didn't believe his story. He nodded curtly and mumbled his thanks as he got up to leave, hoping to escape before she decided to be bold and start asking questions. _I can' believe this is happening_.

"Thanks Sally. I appreciate you coming in to take a look at him. You know you're the only one he trusts."

"Anytime. And _I _appreciate you telling me the truth Duo."

Wufei froze with his hand on the door knob. He slowly turned to face Duo who was standing there wide-eyed in shock.

"You **_what_**?"

Duo turned to the grinning doctor, his voice high-pitched and desperate. "Shit Sally! Why did you have to say that!" Duo turned back to face his outraged lover. "'Fei, I'm sorry. I just thought she should know----"

"Shut up!" Wufei advanced on Duo who took a few steps back until he backed into the chair. "I can't believe you thought she had any right to know that I knocked myself out by cracking my head on the bathroom sink because we slipped while having sex!"

"She's the doctor! She's the trusted professional! And she can't make a proper diagnosis if she doesn't have all the facts."

Wufei now had two fistfuls of Duo's collar, their faces only inches apart. His voice was low and seething and Wufei didn't care what Sally heard by this point. The damage had already been done.

"If she's such a professional, then she should be able to give me a proper diagnosis _without _the humiliating details!"

"Actually, Duo is right Wufei. You should have told me the truth."

"Yeah! You tell him Sally."

Onyx eyes fixed on the calm doctor sitting behind her desk. "You keep out of this woman. You've done your part."

Duo pulled himself free and glared back at Wufei. "You prick! I did it because I care and want to make sure you're ok! And Sally came in here on her day off to look at us!"

Wufei's anger was suddenly forgotten. "'Us'?"

Duo leaned back on the chair, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Oh, yeah. I uh, kinda landed really hard on my tailbone."

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you ok?"

Duo heard the concern in Wufei's voice and he looked up, offering a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's definitely bruised, but no real damage. I didn't tell you because I was too worried about you."

Wufei reached out and took Duo's hand in his. "I'm sorry Maxwell."

"It's ok. Sorry I opened my big mouth." Duo cautiously leaned in and gave Wufei a tender kiss, knowing he was tempting fate with a public display of affection, but he didn't care. It was worth the risk. "C'mon. Let's get back to the house. I still haven't eaten yet and I'm starving! Thanks doc!"

Sally watched as Duo led Wufei out of her office and she had to shake her head in disbelief. She knew Wufei had feelings for his partner and she was pretty sure Duo felt the same way. She could tell whenever she saw them together. She was happy that they'd finally found each other. After all, who else would put up with the other? A carefree prankster who wore his heart on his sleeve and a scholarly martial arts master who rarely showed any emotion? She chuckled as she thought of the odd couple.

"It's a miracle they found each other. They truly deserve each other."

_The End._


End file.
